King's Contract
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: King Igneel has only one choice left when all of his daughter's suitors are married off. King Makarov has two sons but he cannot decide which should be the next heir to the throne. The oldest is prideful brute, while the other is a trickster who spread lies. Whichever one Natsha chooses to marry will become the next King. Fem!Natsu Fem!Natsu&Laxus/Sting
1. Prologue

The two kings united together in the large room. Their palms patting the others' back as their chests brushed against each other. "My good friend," the oldest of the pair greeted as he pulled back from the bear hug. His eyes glanced from the king's head to his toe, observing the changes he made since the last time they met.

"So is it gold or sliver now?" the other one commented as he probed one of his friend's spiked hair.

"You are still pink as ever." He swatted his friend's hand away from his grayed hair that sprouted around his mouth and on the sides of his head. "You haven't changed a day."

"Unlike you," the other one chuckled in a friendly taunt. Much like his pink hair, nothing else changed about him; unlike the other king who was growing more and more gray each day. The two trotted over to the table. Four seats; only two of them were filled by the two kings. They sat across from each other with paper lining the tabletop.

The gray haired sat down and placed his arms on the table. "When you have boys like mine, it's a reward just having this much hair." He couldn't believe he hasn't pulled out it out by now from all of the stress they caused him.

"It's time though," the pink haired uttered as he took a hold of the paper in his hand. His name, Igneel, written in gold on the top of the paper, followed by his family. Without a glance to the gray haired, he slipped the paper across the tabletop.

Makarov picked up the white parchment and read the words. His eyelids fluttered as his gaze fell back onto Igneel. "You cannot be serious with this offer."

"We do not have a choice, do we?"

"How so?" he placed the paper onto the table. He couldn't believe that Igneel, out of all people, would take this decision into considerations. He could think of million other choices that did not involve this.

"There is no one close to her in age. Not since King Fullbuster was wedded."

The old man's shoulders relaxed as his eyes laid onto the paper again. He remembered that wedding like the back of his hand; it was not something he would forget so soon. "Not even a noble will do? A villager?"

"There is not a person within my kingdom that she wishes to be in the same room with for more than an hour." The pink haired looked down at his finger that held his wedding ring, "Giving her up...is the only way to unite her with one. My queen is nursing a young lad as we speak. A heir to the throne."

"Then...there is little choice to be made." He sighed. If Igneel's lad is able to live until his teenager years, then he would be rightfully placed as the next heir; being the first son. And the daughter, unmarried, would only become an adviser to the kingdom. A low placed job for someone of royalty. "I always thought of our kin finding love elsewhere...in the castle, or a small town villager...but those two of mine rather enjoys short term relationships. I once thought of pushing one of them into a river and hoped a wild woman found him to look after...thinking he was an injured ape." He shook his head. That plan would have failed imminently once his son opened his mouth.

Igneel's eyelids covered half of his dark eyes as he looked at the other king. "Yes, this is the very best time to state to state your sons short affairs that when I'm giving away my only daughter."

Makarov shook his head, "I was only saying, but hopefully Princess Natsha will be different. Her fiery blood should melt my boy's heart." He hoped. Neither one of his boys looked like they would pick a wife over their harem. He was handed the pen and signed his name to the parchment; agreeing to the terms printed on that piece of paper.

Igneel took the paper back and made sure everything else was in order before laying it to the side. "One month should be long enough for them to get to know each other, right?"

Makarov gazed at him. His protectiveness over his daughter was well-known throughout the land; which surprised Makarov when he brought up the marriage between their blood. "Will you be alright without her for that time being?"

"As long as I can enjoy her for two months after her first visit."

"So two visits before the union between our kin?"

"Sounds like a plan." Igneel folded the paper and gave him a slight nod. This meeting turned out better than he first thought it would be. "I will send guards in case my girl decides to ditch your place."

"I'm sure a princess will not be able to sneak past my security."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you haven't meant Natsha since she was a toddler." He flung his hair back as he remembered those times when she wasn't causing trouble. "Oh, what good times were those."

_'She can't possibly change that much...can she?'_ Makarov's eyebrow raised. He had no problem keeping his two devilish boys at bay, adding a third should not be much of a problem.

Should it?

**Yes, I've finally gotten to this story! I just love stories about Princesses and Princes. It's night over here and I'm tired, so if you see any mistake, tell me. Thanks for reading and please leave feedback!**


	2. Hallway

The doors were pushed opened by six servants. A girl in a yellow formal dress walked through them. Her eyes narrowed as servants lined up along the purple carpet. Eyes watched her every movement as she stepped on the velvet, and her knight did the same. Her knight stayed one foot behind her; allowing her to go first. The other knights stood by the door as the servants pushed it back closed.

The carpet led up a staircase and then to a golden throne. When the girl stood on the last step of the staircase, instead of staff and servants, their own knights stood along the carpet. The purple crest was entrusted into their armor, unlike her knights who wore gold embalmed into their design. Her group looked out of place within this room.

On the throne was a small man with withering hair. He was snoozing, but when he heard the stomps of the knights, he jerked awake. His eyes widen as he saw the pink haired girl. "P-Princess Natsha!" he abruptly shouted as his eyes twitched.

Was it really the day already?

"Yo Gramps," she muttered out with a wave of her hand. Her knight elbowed her in the side. She turned to glare at the walking piece of metal, but instead she gotten shivers when she looked at those deadly eyes. She sighed, "Good afternoon, Gr- King Makarov."

"I haven't seen you since you were toddler," he uttered in remembrance.

"I don't remember you." She bluntly stated, "Though, Igneel did say some stuff about you. Like how you let your sons run wild, and how you leave the castle to fight. Oh, and when he came back, he say that you were going bald."

"Princess Natsha," the knight growled. Natsha's eyes widen as she froze. "That is not a topic for a conversation within their court."

"No, no," Makarov shook his head. He wanted to hear exactly what Igneel said. "Please go on." The knight's evil aura kept the princess from saying anymore of the subject. The king sighed; he will get it later on. "Nevermind about that. For now, we welcome you to our castle! Dreyar White Wall!"

Natsha nodded. When she was told about having to come to this place, she out rightly denied the request; except Erza wouldn't allow her to do such. It would bring shame to their name if one was to deny a friendly gesture, but Natsha felt something else was brewing.

"My friends," he gestured to the servants that lined up along the carpet, "Will deliver your items to the room you will be staying in. You may look around the castle if you would like. If you have any questions, ask any of them."

"I rather take them myself," she replied.

"Hospitably," Erza whispered to her.

"Say that when evil mage archers enter the castle and I can't find my trusting shield just because I'm lost in this damn place."

"Very well, you are our guest and we only want to treat you as such."

She made a small snort, '_More like a prisoner.'_

"And I will be sure to keep the evil mage archers away." He bid her farewell with a small grin, but he added once last thing to keep her on her toes, "Keep your shield close. We never know what neural mage archers lurk within the shadows."

She turned her gaze onto Erza, "Told you."

Erza then set her glare onto the king and shivers went up his spine. Maybe he should set his joking aside whenever that woman was in the room.

Soon the two were ushered into a hallway, leaving her other knights to return to her kingdom to report that the princess was escorted there safe and sound. The servants, who were called off by Natsha, left the two to wander the hallways alone.

"And now we are lost," the scarlet haired uttered as they took the third turn. She was carrying most of Natsha's luggage since she demanded it as her duty. While Natsha only carried whatever Erza herself couldn't, against her protests; she could carry her own stuff.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Natsha waved it off, "Damn castle. Damn servants. Damn old man."

"You rather be in Fullbuster Kingdom?" Erza questioned with a raised of an eyebrow.

"I would rather die than go near that place again. Spent way too many hours of my life there with that Iceblock. Glad that he married that Lugia."

Erza tried to correct her, but when the pink haired rounded the corner, she grinned, and raced ahead. "Wait!" the knight called after her.

At the end of the hallway was a buffed man with a fur coat. It hanged off his shoulders and touched the ground. His built was almost the size of the hallway itself.

"Hey you!" Natsha called him.

He did not hear her or chose not to listen. When she gotten closer to him, she saw gold discs hanging from his ears. '_No wonder he can't hear…'_ she thought, '_Not with those blocking his ears.'_

She pulled on his fur coat and he halted. She grinned, finally she gotten his attention. "Hey, I was calling you." Her lips turned into a circle when the man didn't turn around, instead he only stared forward. She tugged on his sleeve and finally he turned around.

His skin was roughed around his eye, in a shape of a lightning bolt. While his head to his arms were decorated with jewels. '_Must be a noble of some sort.'_ His eyelids covered half of his orange eyes as he peered down on the small girl. "Yeah?"

"I'm lost."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where my room is?"

"No," his lips curled upward. That smile reminded her a little too much of Gray's whenever he thought he had the upper hand; the same smile she wanted to punch his face in. "But I can direct you to mine."

"Nope, I don't want to sleep with a creep."

"Natsha!" The scarlet haired finally caught up to her princess and grabbed her shoulder. "Do you ever know when to zip your mouth?!"

Natsha's eyes narrowed and she waved her thumb at the blonde man, "You want to sleep with this creep?"

"My, feisty." The blonde chuckled.

Erza igoranced her princess and bowed in front of the blond. "Excuse my f-friend here. Her mouth is faster than her brain."

"For now, I will excuse it." He repeated, "For now." Without a glance back, he continued on his way and vanished from their sight.

Erza's famous glare was set on the pink haired, who pounded on the wall. "Dammit, creeps lurkin' in the shadows!" She set down her suitcase and looked at the direction where the blonde ventured off too. Whatever he founded, she did not want to find out, but he could have at least told them something. "You made him leave."

"Me?" Erza stood gasped. From what she had witness, the blonde rather receive strip tease than give any helpful advice.

"I was asking about our rooms and then you came and now he's gone."

Her eyes narrowed, "It…was my fault?"

The pink haired did not hear, instead she rambled away as she walked down the hallway. "I bet if I punched his face, he would have told me then."

"Maybe we should retreat and ask the king for his help? Like the help he offered at the beginning?"

"But then we can't explore!"

"We are lost."

She glanced back at the red haired, "Then how are we supposed to find the King?" She acted like she just rested her case and there was no more to add.

"Retrace our steps."

"Then we aren't lost in the first place."

The knight sighed. It has only been ten minutes since the two were left alone, and she could already feel a headache coming. "We have not found your room, which is lost to us. The king is not lost to us," the knight restated as simply as she could.

**There are three main kingdoms. Fullerbuster. Dreyar. And Dragneel. And because I'm so very smarterest, each kingdom has it's own theme (sort of). If you can find it out, you get a cookie. And thanks for the feedback! I really didn't think people would enjoy this story, it just has been bugging me for the past month. Also, Sting and Laxus is...OOC because this is how I present them as royal blood...you will see more of it later on. My internet is…lacking…so I may not be able to update this story, as well as others, as much as I used too. **

**rinpup14: Thanks, it's more like Three Dates just without the dates...and limited number of chances...**

**slayer of the wind: I shall! Yes, and I'm contributing as many as I can (I may not be the best writer, but I sure do enjoy submitting my works). It's just an idea that's been bugging me lately and I finally gotten to write it.**

**Danizinhachan: I feel like you stalk any Fem!NatsuxLaxus story of mine (I would say Fem!Natsu in general, but I've been only writing Fem!NatsuxLaxus lately). Yeah, that's gonna come back and bit in him in the butt... We have seen one of their meetings, and one to go...but for a meeting for all three of them will be either in the second/third chapter. Thanks!**

**Staticy Fox Atra: My internet is being a jerk, but I'm getting the chapters written. **

**XFireDevil23: Two old men arguing about hair...that's probably the best way to start a story :D**

**darkhuntressxir: I'm writing the fourth chapter now :D**


	3. Garden

She walked through the great halls. Instead of walls, there were arcs connected to the crossing hallways. She stood in the middle of it and gazed out of the glass on the other side. The castle encircled a piece of land, which was used as a garden. She passed a few windows before a door appeared; she opened it and entered it.

The garden was in a square and huge compared to the one she had at her castle; where her mother ended up killing each one she touched. Natsha somehow inherited that trait because somehow she ended up burning a flower on touch.

Somehow, after finding her room, she managed to lose Erza in those halls. For once she had something in her advantage.

The flowers were sorted by region. She even saw some that specially bloomed in Dragneel; it was probably a gift from her father. The girl walked along the outside of the garden as she looked at each new plant, and careful not to touch them, unless if she wants to dried them completely.

Each was different colors as they ranged from different regions. Those that came from her homeland had a warm feeling; they were usually red, orange or pink. While those from Fullbuster were purple and blue. And those that bloomed in this region were pale, expect their daisies.

Finally, she reached where she started and went into the garden. It had four paths crossing at the center of the garden. "Mom would have a field day inside here," she uttered out loud. If she was a danger to their relations with Dreyar, then adding mom with their garden would not help the bond either.

"I'm having one now."

She lifted her gaze away from the flowers and onto a boy who stood in the middle of the path. In his hands were honeysuckles and he laced his tongue with one. She blinked once and somehow he stood in front of her. He had to look down to make contact with her brown eyes. The girl was older than him by two years, but he was already taller than her. "You new here?"

"Got here this morning," Natsha plainly answered as if the whole world knew it.

He gave a brief nod and asked another question, "Which part of the castle you entered?" His blonde spiky hair waved whenever he shifted his head.

She raised her eyebrow. She may not be the smartest person when it came to socializing, but that was an odd question. "I came through…the front…?" If that wasn't the right answer, then she didn't know what is.

His lip curled into a smile, "Alright then. It's pleased to meet you…" It was almost identical to the other blonde she seen in the hallway, except he was younger and the only scar he had was on his forehead; not over his eye. He wore a vest that showed off his arms and chest; gold was embalmed into the edges.

"Natsha," she finished for him.

Didn't everyone know about their 'hostage' by now?

Without a change in any of his facial features, he lifted her hand to his smooth lips and kissed her tanned skin. "Laxus." His answer was swift and short.

"Would you still be pleased," she paused as she gazed over to the bushes, "to meet me if I came from the back?"

"That's a tricky answer. For one, to find this garden if you wandered from the barracks would be a miracle in the making for one day."

"Cause…" she lifted her eyebrow again, "The castle is a maze…?"

He chuckled at her assumption, "One could say that."

Her lip twitched. Every question she asked, he seemed to dodge or turn it into something else. "Can't you give me a simple answer?"

Once again, he chuckled at her response. "Yes, the castle is a maze, but I'm used to it. Raised here, I was. And two, if you entered the castle from the back, you would have been crowded with the others."

"Others?"

"Experienced entertainers," he winked as if it had a different meaning.

She blinked with confusion. Jokers? Gypsies? Sword swallowers?

He chuckled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Since you aren't an entertainer, though you can be…you do have the look…" He paused as he looked over her once more, but Natsha waved her hand to get his attention back. "Uh…oh, what are you doing here then?"

"Being held hostage."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. Before he could question her, she already opened her mouth, "Ya?"

"You do not know?" He looked away as if pleased with himself. He held up his fingers and looked down at them, "I'm _Laxus_,_ first_ son of King Makarov."

"First son?" In her experience, people did not state their rank in family in their initial introduction.

"There is a second. A fine gentleman who should have been next in line but because _he_ was born four years later, _he_ couldn't." He looked as if he was boosting about himself when he talked about his 'younger brother'. "People would have been pride to follow such a man like me-him." He corrected himself at last second. "Sting. That is _his_ name."

_'If that's the blonde I meet in the hallways…then he sure wasn't younger…_' she added to her thought, _'nor a fine gentleman…' _She picked up one of the fallen flowers, "Sounds like you adore him." More like obsess.

His eyes widen as if he has been caught. "Uh…well…my brother is someone to have many admirers. Yeah, that's it." This _Laxus_ looked down at her hand that held the withered flower, "Don't worry about those. More flowers will sprout."

Natsha picked the petals off the flower slowly when she heard footsteps. The two of them turned their gaze from the flowers onto the approaching maid. She scattered through the bushes and when she saw the blonde, she started blushing. Her face changed when she saw the other person in the garden, Natsha. "Princ-"

"Yeah," he interrupted her before she could finish his title.

"King Makarov has called for a feast." She turned her gaze onto the pink haired, "You're Princess Sasha, right?"

She corrected the maid.

"Sorry bout that." The maid closed her eyelids and folded her arms, "You may follow me then, hun."

"…To..?"

"The dining room. Ya haven't found your way around the castle, right? Then I will show you the way, Princess Sa-Natsha." As well keep Natsha's meeting with the Prince in the gardens as a secret. The servant knew well of the Prince's doings within the garden, because she's been in the same situation as well as the other maids.

"Then I shall see you later," the Prince stated with a wink.

Natsha didn't get a word in when the maid pushed her through the maze of bushes and flowers until they appeared back into the archway hallway. The maid had an odd green color hair that went past her shoulders. Compared to Natsha, she was taller and more grown in areas; older than the Princess.

Once the Prince was out of sight, the maid turned to the pink haired, "Would ya rather change into your dining clothes before arriving?"

Finally, the thought of food made her smile. "The faster I get to dinner, the better!"

The maid paused before making a slight nod with her head, "Certainly."

And the two trotted down the hallway, one with a growing stomach, and the other who's had little to no choice.

**Does anyone know who the maid is? I'm just randomly placing characters in places. And look who we meant in this chapter, Sti- Ops, I _totally_ meant Laxus, _totally ;) _Hopefully this chapter didn't confused you much...I kept rewriting his words over and over hoping it doesn't sound confusing. **

**XFireDevil23:At least in their next visit, she will have some help with the loud mouth princess. His interaction was easier to write than Sting's...**

**rinpup14: Heh, thanks!**

**darkhuntressxir: At least she's using her brain...half the time. **

**Danizinhachan: Let's just say I got a lot of free time...and the other genderbent authors are slow in updating their stories... Poor anyone under her command. _*Sweats* It was like TOTALLY Laxus in this chapter, totally not Sting, totally._ Laxus' a prick and blunt, while Sting takes after him...though he does it more...seductive...kinda, idunno.**


	4. Feast

Makarov seated himself at the head of the table, while a blonde's body slammed into the chair at the very end of the table. He signed at his son's antics. "You list yourself as noble?" he questioned the blonde man. The seats next to King's side of the table were meant for royally, while the other side was meant for the Queen of the house and nobles she could gossip with.

"Move ya ass over here and nothin' would change." The male uttered without a glance in his direction.

Makarov sighed. At least his son decided to come to dinner for once, instead of doing whatever he did in his pastime. He tapped in fingers on the table, waiting for the other guests to arrive into the room, such as his other son and the Princess. "Laxus," he stated to his oldest brute of a son.

Laxus didn't turn his head; completely ignoring him.

"Tonight, please do not act up. This is a royal affair, mind you."

Silence.

Even if Laxus was his son, he wished there were others in the room. At least those people will acknowledge him instead of turning their heads away. His pray was soon answered when he heard footsteps coming from his right. These weren't the sluggish steps of Sting, so Makarov thought it was Natsha.

Erza walked through the door and her eyes gleamed over the table. They stopped when Laxus came into view, the same man from the hallways who disappeared without a hint of finding their room.

"She isn't with you?" The king caught her attention.

"My apologies. She escaped from my sight when we found her room." She wanted to add, _'No thanks to that brute.'_ But seeing the blonde sitting with the king halted her words. He must be important to sit at the table, since only those with royal blood or nobles sat there close to the king.

A green haired woman appeared on the other side of Makarov with the pink haired following. "Oh…no…" the princess mumbled as Erza's eyes widen.

"King Makarvo, I've brought her," the maid bowed her head.

"Thank you, Bisca, you may leave now." Bisca turned and left the party. The king chuckled, "Looks like you didn't escape too far, my dear." He patted the seat next to him, where Laxus was suppose to be sitting but wasn't. "Join us! The others shall be here soon!"

Laxus cocked his head to the side and watched as Natsha sat down, "She isn't an entertainer?"

Erza gasped, "My lady is no such thing!" She formed a fist with her other hand, ready to fight if Laxus tried anything else.

"Entertainer?" Natsha questioned. Why did everyone think she was an entertainer?! The most she could do was burn down flowers, but other than that, she couldn't swallow swords or disappear from sight.

"Boy!" Makarov clumped his hand onto the table. Out of all of the things that could have escaped from Laxus' mouth, this was the most vulgar to say to a princess.

"What?" the blonde blinked as if he did nothing wrong.

The old man narrowed his eyes at his son, "Maybe you should excuse yourself for the time being and do whatever you usually do."

"Nah, things finally gotten interesting," he gave a slight chuckle and waved his father off. His shoulders relaxed as he lifted the legs of the chair off the ground and leaned back.

"Eh?" Natsha uttered and two turned their heads to look at the princess. "Where's the food?" Their heads dropped; they were thinking something serious happened.

The king gave a slight chuckle and answered her, "Once everyone is seated, it should arrive." He turned his head and glanced at Erza, who was still standing.

"Me as well?"

"This is a feast, my girl. Everyone is welcomed to sit."

Natsha gazed up. All of her fear from earlier disappeared as she gave the scarlet haired a smile. Erza seated herself once seat away from the King, and across from the Princess.

"Whose missing then?" the pink haired girl wondered out loud.

"My son, St-"

As soon as she heard the first two words, she remembered that blonde flirt in the gardens. "Laxus?"

"I'm already accounted for, Pinky," the blonde brute at the end of the table stated as he lifted his index finger.

"You are Laxus?"

"Didn't I already say it was?" He mumbled under his breath, "And I thought blondes were stupid." As he thought of his other two siblings, Sting and Lucy. Even if he was blonde himself, he had more intelligent than most within this room.

A boy with a vest stepped out from the hallways and walked to the seat across from Natsha. "It has seemed that my cover has been blown."

"You! Liar!" the pink haired pointed her finger at the newcomer. She stood up from the table and looked at this liar.

"Shaming my name once again, runt?" Laxus uttered with narrowed eyes at his younger brother. He remember all of the times that women dared to throw tomatoes at him after Sting broke up with them under the name, Laxus.

Erza raised her eyebrow; having zero clue what was being argued about. During most of her stay, which was two hours, she was lost in the maze of hallways.

The king, who was used to the two brothers, smiled fondly as they could finally began dinner. "Oh finally, Sting has decided to join us." Makarov clapped his hands together and soon servants sped out from the hallways, as if they were waiting for the noise, and began placing plates in front of those seated. It may be a feast, but only five people were eating.

Sting giggled to himself as Natsha finally sat down once more. "Sorry for my late introduction, but I am Sting, the fine gentleman of the house." The same words he described himself when he was playing as Laxus.

Laxus hunched over his plate and grumbled, "Or, the accident of the house."

Sting smirked. He heard that so many times, he was not fazed by it. "A wonderfully accident, may I add."

"Both of you." The king glared at the two blondes, "For once can we eat peacefully?" They were in front of company, yet they acted like fools. Makarov wanted to pull his grayed hair out of embarrassment because of the two.

The youngest blonde, Sting, raised his eyebrow and pointed over at his older brother, "Isn't that his cue to leave then?"

"More like the cue to remove your tongue, runt."

Erza sighed into the palm of her hand. For having such rank in a kingdom, the two Princes acted like immature midgets. She glazed up, hoping that Natsha felt the same, but the girl was only chuckling at the childish bicker between the two brothers; food was splitting out of her mouth._ 'These are princes and a princess…'_ she reminded herself, '_Not hooligans.' _

"Now that we finally have a moment of peace," the king eyed his kin, "I have an announcement. It has come to my attention that I'm…old."

"How long did that take?" Laxus questioned and Sting gave a slight chuckle.

The king chose to ignore it and went on. "I have not chosen an heir to my throne because I love you two so much." And he did trust neither to run his kingdom; he rather have Igneel's brother, Glidarts, do so instead. "That I leave the choice to the crown princess." He raised his hand and patted Natsha's shoulder.

"Eh?" Natsha wrinkled her nose, "What about me?"

"I'm first born, old man." For once, the blonde brute finally paid attention. He took hold of the table and glared at his father. "It's my place as heir."

Sting leaned over the table and took Natsha's hand, "So Princess Natsha, how does tonight sound?" He didn't waste no time in this matter.

"Not around my Princess," Erza raised a fork to Sting's neck. He gulped and let go of Natsha's hand.

Makarov raised his hand and tried to quiet everyone down to continue his plan; which King Igneel had no clue about. "I'm sorry, Natsha, for pulling you into this. But as you can see," he raised his palm at the two immature punks, "I'm lost. And your father is likewise. All of your suitors have been married off. This was the only thing we could do."

"I'm gonna burn him," Natsha uttered. Her eyes were lost in the flame of the candle. Her father knew about how she viewed such matters.

Sting turned in his seat and looked at his father. "If she's out of suitors…and here… So…one of us has to marry her?" His flirt mood left as he stuck the two pieces together. His question was answered when the king nodded. His eyes widen at the information. He was only sixteen; too young to be married! He could always have more night time flings, but to wear a wedding band will curse him for the most part.

The old man crossed his arms, "She will be the next queen of this kingdom, so whichever one she chooses to marry will become the next ruling king."

"I…gotta marry one of these creeps?!" Her eyes widen. She shot up from the table and ran for it. She wasn't going to get married. Never.

Her path was blocked by her knight.

"Don't try to stop me, Erza!"

The red haired lifted her gauntlets, readied for Natsha's impact, but it never came.

Laxus raised his foot out and the escaping princess tripped. His orange eyes looked down on her, "You're stuck here like the rest of us." With that, he lifted his gaze and went back to eating. He was the rightful heir to this kingdom and she was the only way to reclaim his place.

"Maybe…I should have told her in advance…" the king moaned. He looked between the teens in the room, a frozen flirt and a knight dragging her princess back to the table. The only one who seemed to be taking the news lightly was Laxus who was finishing his plate.

**That Laxus from last chapter was a lie…sorry if I didn't make it clean enough (it was confusing enough for me to write). And now is the best time to start placing bets on which she will end out with. Sting is a flirt, while Laxus is a brute. Entertainer is…really a propustion. **

**rinpup14: This is probably my favorite one to write so far. Just love princesses and princes.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: That really was Laxus in the hallway, the 'Laxus' in the gardens was Sting lying. I tried making this clear in this chapter…but I probably messed up. **


	5. Bedroom

She traveled the halls and observed each window and opening. When she passed double-doors that opened up to a balcony, she paused and gazed past that. Below the wooden porch was a lively green garden; and beyond that was a wall surrounded by guards. A sigh escaped her lips. They had this whole place guarded from one level to the next.

In amidst of her dentally, she bumped into another person walking in the hallway. The two collided and she fell onto the ground. Papers fell everywhere and littered the ground.

"Ouch…" she muttered as she rubbed her side. Natsha opened her eyes and looked at what she bumped into.

A man with long blonde hair that went past his shoulders; it seems like everyone within the castle either had blonde hair, or a variation of it. He wore white and red proudly, yet he chose to cover his face with a matching mask. He bent over as he gathered the scattered papers back and mumbled a small, "Excuse me."

She also bent over and started collecting his discarded papers. She piled them all up, and handed them back to him.

"Thank you." Again, with that soft voice.

"No problem," she scratched her head and turned around before pausing. "Hey, by chance, do you know a way out of this place?"

"Are you lost?"

"More like…trapped."

He blinked, a small confusion shown in his eyes. How could anyone be trapped in a place whole of windows and doors? "Have you tried the front doors?"

She grunted, "Guards."

"My," he shook his head with a finger on his chin, "that is a problem." As he done that, all of the papers went flying again onto the ground.

Natsha looked at him with a 'are you serious' expression, but he didn't witness it as he was on his knees once more, collecting his papers. Before she could even try to bend down, he already had them all within his hands. "Sorry about that," he uttered and moved to her side to walk forward.

She stood there and jerked around. "Hey! I was asking you something!"

He did not turn back; he only went forward through the hall of glass.

She made a fist to her side and muttered a curse to his back, "Asstwat."

…

The bedroom was larger from when she first seen it. A king size bed in the middle of the room with a dozen different-shaped pillows on top of it. A see-through net was attached to the ceiling and hung down over the dark purple bed. Her items were already placed away from either the maids or Erza herself.

Erza slept in a smaller room across from hers. Natsha hasn't had the chance to see it herself, since she raced away as soon as they found her room, but from the snores, she could tell the knight was already comfortable.

Natsha didn't wait to even change as she dropped onto the soft fabric.

She was already tried of this place.

Snotty princes, rude servant staff, and trapped behind the walls. At least in her castle, she had the freedom to roam around without trouble. Unless if they sent Erza to deliver her a message.

And soon, with her brother on his way, it would be his.

Even though she hasn't met the baby, she couldn't help resent him a little for being the first-born prince.

For most of her life she only heard about arranged marriages. She was tired of hearing about them.

Was that really her only purpose in life? Being someone's wife?

The pink haired girl slowly sat up and threw her skirt and anything else that was uncomfortable to the side, leaving her with a long undershirt that covered most of her figure. She gotten under the blankets and turned away from the door, looking at the blank wall.

Her eyes closed and she finally rested for what seemed like minutes before there was shuffling behind her door.

Her eyes widen and shot out of the bed imminently.

The doorknob twisted and she hid behind the door.

The door opened and a person walked inside, closing the door behind them. They moved silently up to the bed.

Natsha jumped on their back, pinning them on the bed cover. "I got ch now!" she declared as she twisted their arms back behind their back and tighten her grip.

The person glared over their shoulder at the girl.

It was Laxus.

The huge man only stood up and shook her off as if she was only a mouse compared to him. The two of them glared at each other for a moment. Laxus glared because the girl ruined his entrance. And Natsha glared because she had all of the right to.

"Why the hell are you-"

He placed his rough hands on her clapped lips and glared; which more or less meant he wanted her quiet. Though, a shh gesture would have been better because she only bite his hand and punched him with her left fist.

"Stay the fuck still," Laxus' voice boomed into the room, louder than she has been.

Erza still has not come in.

The walls may be sound-proof, but then again, they were brick and the castle favored privacy; or at least, favored to annoy the living hell out of the visiting princess.

The pink haired grumbled under her breath. Wishing a fire breathing dragon would carry this snotty prince out of Earth.

"What do you want?!"

He took a step forward and gazed into her eyes. "I came to warn you."

She raised her eyebrow. Warn her about what? The most dangers she has seen was these two brothers. She could face them, at least in an opened area and not an enclosed space.

"The Old Man has a withering mind. He wasn't in the right mind when the deal was made, and he didn't tell anyone of the agreement until today."

"He's still the king." No matter how much Laxus liked to act like it. "Whatever choice he has, it will be."

"He entrusted the choice of the next king to a neighboring princess." He stated firmly with crossed arms. "You will damn us all. I know your plans, princess. I've dealt with your kind before." He was referring to royalty, but women also came to mind. "The fate of this kingdom is in your hands. Why would you decide to help it? Why not destroy it and allow your father's kingdom to rule it? Why not pick inexperienced Sting and bring this land chaos?"

She stomped her foot against the ground and huffed at the man. "I won't do such thing!"

"Why not?" There was a glint in his eyes. "You have the power." He blinked, and it was gone. "What if we stroke up a deal of our own? Instead of picking the weaker choice. Marry me and I will send you off to your kingdom."

Natsha blinked at the man.

"Isn't that what you want? I have heard that you been wondering the halls looking for an escape route."

Even if the deal sounded promising, she could not accept. "I'm not marrying anyone. Who do you think I am? I don't even want to be in this mess!"

"That's why I'm offering the deal. It will save us both time and headache."

"If you wanted to be king so much, why not kill me now, huh?" The words escaped her mouth before she even thought about them, but she continue on to explain, "Since I'm the deciding factor between you and Sting, if I'm out of the picture, you are still the first born."

"Kill visiting princess will start a war." He said it as though he already thought about the choice beforehand.

Natsha shook her head in defeat.

Laxus turned and stepped in the doorway, glancing back at her. "The deal is always on the table. Choose me, and get sent home. Choose the wrong one, you will have to babysit the runt and bring the people of this kingdom misery. But the longer you take to decide the right choice, I better get a lap dance."

What a lovely proposal.

**I hope I'm keeping Laxus and Natsu in character...at least for the most part. I really need to remember how I wrote them or reread Fairy Tail. Also, yes, that was Rufus. He will be making another appearance soon if I remember.  
**

**guest: Took a while, but it's finally here!**

**Natsuki D:Yeah, I kinda made this Fem!Natsu into a normal girl instead of the rash Natsu we all know and love. Though, she did get a chance to punch Laxus in this chapter. The window part was also seen in this chapter as well (the castle is surrounded by a wall, so if she jumped, she would just land in the courtyard with awaiting guards). Lucy is still a female, she may or maynot appear later in this story (since she's a blonde, she's Sting's older sister). **

**Staticy Fox Atra: Heh, thanks for the review!**

**JASMINE283: I still haven't really thought that far ahead :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mintleaf64: Took me awhile, but it's finally here. **

**belladu57: Thanks for reviewing!**

**rinpup14: And since it deals with royals and stuff, we get that stuff to add to the pile! It would be strange writing a Sting Ending for once. **

**darkhuntressxir: Yeah, sorry bout that. **

**Ally-chan Ravenwood: Ah, last chapter there were some confusion, so I wanted to make sure it was clear. And hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story**

**Danizinhachan: It's alright! Yeah, good thing they are hot. It's alright. Just thanks for reviewing in the first place.**

**A lot of reviews :D Thanks! And sorry for my absence, my father passed away a few weeks ago. I'm inbetween from mourning (specially when my sisters fill my FB page with his pictures) and trying to avoid from thinking about it. I guess the main thing bothering me about his death is that I never really spent time with him.  
**


	6. Office

The helper watched into the dark office. From here, behind a hidden passageway in the bookshelf, he looked at the gray-haired man. He saw how the man was tensed as he read over the documents. The helper placed his pale hand over his own mouth and snickered. His eyes widen when the door opened.

The young blonde stepped into the room. He stood there behind the elder, clicking his tongue. He was trying to draw the man's attention, which he has done so as soon as he opened the wooden door.

Makarov sighed and turned around to face his son. "Yes?"

"I had a few questions." His tongue stuck out to the side as he tried to find the words. "Y'know…about stuff."

"We already discussed stuff." Makarov's mouth lined with the last word. "If you have any more questions, go ask Laxus. I'm sure he will have all of the answers for you, and probably more."

The helper laid his back against the stone cold wall, slowly moving backwards into the tunnel. _'Stuff?_'

"Not that stuff, dirty old man!" Sting turned his head away, with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Shesh. I was gonna ask about this whole deal-"

"Contract," the king corrected, "What else is needed to know?"

"Is there a time limit?"

The man sighed, "There isn't one…but it's preferred to happen soon. Not waiting for ten years after you had your raid on all of the maidens' quarters."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes until he was gazing at the ground. A weak sigh escaped his mouth. "Is…she the only way though?"

The old man looked down at the desk as his heart beat against his ribs. Every since birth, Sting was always unfavorable when it came to the next in line for the throne, compared to his older brother. Which led the boy to sway away from politics and swoon girls. This was one of the reasons why he couldn't bring himself to choose between his kin. Again, he sighed, "She is the only chance."

"I figured that…"

Makarov's eyes closed as he took in a breath. "Dinner should be soon. Get ready." Sting gave a nod before turning around, heading to the door. "Sting."

He stopped in his path.

"Don't expect me to meddle."

The blonde boy uttered a small, "I know."

"But. I will only give you a warning. Remember all of your lessons? The politics? Remember, the Princess is here looking for a husband and the next king. Not only do you have to have a relationship with her, but you have to show how strong you are. She is not another maid."

The two stared at each other before Sting turned around and left the room.

And the little helper boy slide back into the darkness of the tunnel.

Makarov's shoulders slumped. His hand rose up to his forehead as he rubbed his temples. He was starting to doubt his whole contract with King Igneel. It felt wrong forcing the three teenagers into a position like this, but it was already too late.

He glanced over to the top paper on the pile, with his and Igneel's signature.

It was already too late, it's written in ink.

…

Rufus stood outside of the libraby. His nose was wrinkled up at the sight in front of him.

Princess Natsha stood there with her arms crossed. A smirk was pasted onto her face as she lifted a finger at him. "I've found you!" She said it as if it was a game of hide'n'seek.

He slowly blinked, "Good, and now?"

Her smirk dropped from her face as her finger slowly dropped down to her side. "Uh…"

"Now, will you please move out of the way? I have some important matters to attend to. And, I believe you are needed elsewhere, Princess."

"Do you know how long it took me to find this place?"

"You have been here for a day, I believe? Which is a good start for a visitor, but that doesn't explain why you are still here."

Natsha's shoulders slumped. "You're no fun."

"Exactly," he agreed. He heard that line so many times that he never gotten bothered by it.

"And what important matters? Read books?"

"None of your business, Princess." He gave her a small bow with his head, while his hands were filled with books and documents. "And my arms are starting to get tired, if you do not move, then we will be picking them up once again."

Natsha obeyed and stepped out of his way. He turned around and pushed his back against the glass door, opening it and going through. The door slammed into her face, but she still followed.

"So, what do you do in here?" She rested her elbow on the desk that he laid the books on. Her finger ran down spines of the books."

"Organize, documentation, research. Boring stuff." He bent over a barrel of scrolls and narrowed his eyes, "Do not touch, please."

She jerked her hand away and started to theorize he had eyes on the back of his head.

And that's when she heard it. A childish snicker coming from the bookshelves.

"What was th-"

Rufus picked up what he was looking for, and turned around, placing the paper on the desk. He looked up into the maze of books and he gave a small smile, or at least what Natsha thought could count as a smile. "Oh, you're back?"

"Whose that?" She questioned, but Rufus only have a cold shoulder and sweep away. With the roll of her eyes and she took a step forward. "Hello…?"

"Who are you?" The voice replied. It was a high pitch, like one of a child's, but it was also pleasing to hear.

"Natsha Dragoneel. And you?"

A bare foot stepped out from behind the bookshelf, followed by pale blond hair. "I'm the librarian helper."

**TBC**

**This was going to be more of a Sting's chapter, but I needed to add the last player in our game before it's too late. And no, Rufus is not (even though I made him so this story, I'm making Sting a bit unexperienced and prude.  
**

**MarburyBlur: Even before this, I wasn't really updating. That's the thing with me, I have to do something (which is why I write so much) or else I end up thinking about it. Yeah, in these situations, 'I'm sorry' is really the only thing that can be say. Things happen so sudden and that's all there is to it. I got a plan for him, Laxus, with a lot of chances of those type of remarks. I just always thought of him as a brute, while Sting is the wannabe. And thanks for your support. **

**Natsuki D: It's Laxus. Gotta love him. Everything will cost ya. Though, I think Natsha is the only one who will. **

**Staticy Fox Atra: I always try to end the chapter on something good. Well, there's a new player in the field. **

**Guest: Just wait until the second part. Things start getting intense. **

**darkhuntressxir: He's blond, so he's a part of the family or just a worker (or both since he's the librarian). He was mostly there to meet the helper. **

**firelass: I don't think i can stay away for long. If I don't do anything, I will just end up thinking about it, so that's why I end up writing so much. I've gotten to a point where I don't think about it as much (showers were a nightmare for me as soon as it happened), but people still bring it up at the wrong times. And thanks for your support. **

**Ally-chan Ravenwood: Remember gal, I can make you regret this within one chapter. Your 100 would be lost. He's Laxus, hopefully Natsha can punch some sense into him. Yeah, thanks for the support. Things just went downhill so fast.**


End file.
